She Was The Moon
by DrakoSquirtle
Summary: Barry and Killer Frost have a heart to heart. And find out that sometimes the love that hurt's the most is the one you cannot have. ONESHOT FOR NOW, just a small Snowbarry and Flashfrost EXPERIMENT. If i get enough comments I will make a story out of it. So yeah...who likes Ice Tea? Anyone?


Hey Guy's, what's up?

So, I'm sorta doing this "experiment", with a snowbarry (well flashfrost to be more precise.) prompt I've been thinking about for the past few days. If you guys enjoyed this oneshot please please please tell me, so I can consider it into a story. I'm thinking that if I get enough positive feedback on it, I'll turn it into a full on story! So yea!

-S :)

…0h and before you start here's the circumstances that Barry's in:

 **So basically Barry's trapped in Earth-2, and he's lost his speed. So he need's Killer Frost's wit to help him create a portal back to his Earth! Simple enough I hope. ^_^**

Barry grabbed the two mugs of the warm milk and stepped outside of his "partner's", so called "lair". He saw her sitting on the small wooden deck in front of a flowing river. Her silver hair shined against the moonlight, giving a small glow.

Barry slowly made his way towards her, and sat down beside her. She still hadn't noticed him, intently staring at the star's and the moon. Barry carefully examined her features, a small smile creeping onto his face. She was beautiful, in her own cold, icy way. She wasn't like those typical girls, with big eyes, and soft lips. Barry found her beautiful in a different way, in the way she would (try to) cover her scars, or how despite being hurt she was still as human as he was. He gave a small chuckle.

Barry Allen falling for none other than Killer Frost.

Or as he liked to believe...Dr. Caitlin Snow.

"Hey...warm milk?" he began, interrupting the silence. He went to go touch her shoulder to make her aware of his presence.

Killer Frost flinched, but her eyes suddenly filled with relief as she realized it was only Barry.

Barry held out a mug of milk, hoping she'd take it. Instead Killer Frost gave a sad smile, and simply touched the mug. On her touch, a layer of frost began to cover the mug, and it began to freeze altogether. Barry stared in astonishment, he then gave Killer Frost a look of empathy, who merely looked back at the night sky again.

Barry merely sat there, sipping his milk. He glanced at Killer Frost once more, who was so concentrated at the stars.

"What's so fascinating Cait?" He asked trying to pinpoint what exactly she was staring at.

"Nothing, it's just...the moon. It's right here." She replied pointing her finger to where the full moon was. When suddenly Barry shot a poisonous look. "And don't call me...Cait..."

Barry shrugged his shoulders. This name conversation wasn't ending anytime soon.

"The moon's always been there Caitlin! Unless Earth-2 only see's the moon once a year or something'." Barry teased, looking for a response, but he got none.

"That's what's fascinating, it's always there- breathing, shining, and in the most ways humans can't understand: listening" She replied, not realizing Barry even called her by "Caitlin".

Barry stared at her. He never has he seen this side of her.

"you know what they say Cait, the moon's a companion for the lover- "

"-and a friend for the lonely to talk to." Said Killer Frost, finishing Barry's sentence. Suddenly she came closer, close enough that Barry could feel her cold breath on his neck. She then placed her head, on Barry's shoulder.

Barry just sat there awestruck.

"Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much, that he'd die every night just to let her breathe." Murmured Killer Frost, enough for Barry to hear.

Barry gave a small smile, remembering his mother telling him the story when he was only just a child. But he couldn't quite remember it.

"Well the sun loved the moon, and the moon loved the sun. They were always on the chase, always waiting for one another. But once in a lifetime they would meet and pronounce their love for each other, and the world would watch and stare in awe of their eclipse. They would cherish those few seconds and maybe that's why their love was so tragic." Finished Barry. He felt Killer Frost grab his arm as pull it closer to her, he gave a small smile.

"It's funny, right? How we take a thousand moments for granted, just because we assume we have a thousand more?" Remarked Killer Frost.

Barry gave a nod. She was right, if the sun and moon could wait thousands of years and be thankful for the few seconds they spent together, why couldn't mankind be grateful for those thousands of moments?

"Hey...maybe... maybe you...and me are...like the sun and m-moon, never d-destined to...c-c-collide, b-but wouldn't it...it be s-spectacular if we... if we did?" Barry stuttered out. He knew he was going into uncharted territory, but he had to test the waters, before he went any further.

Killer Frost abruptly got up from Barry's shoulder, she looked at him. And Barry could see a thousand feelings behind her icy eyes. She stared him down, as if to find out information, but soon her features softened.

"...y-yeah...it would Barry, it would be really beautiful." She said. She then rested her head on his shoulder again, and sighed, closing her eyes reluctantly, but she did.

And for a second, even if it was for a second Barry saw someone. He didn't see Killer Frost. He saw a girl who was hurt, a girl who needed... love.

Just for a second Barry saw a glimpse of Caitlin Snow.

Barry stared at the moon, and then at Killer Frost.

She, herself, was just like the moon, she had a side of her so dark that the stars couldn't even shine on it. A side so cold that the sun couldn't even burn it. But just like the moon she shined in times of darkness. Killer Frost was a mystery Barry would never get tired of.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he was falling for her. The Sun was falling for the Moon, despite being worlds apart, despite never being to be able to be together. Now this was a story Romeo and Juliet couldn't even compete with.

Barry knew it.

And maybe somewhere inside, Killer Frost knew it too.

The Sun and the Moon were falling for each other and not even the universe could stop it.

 **So, I'm done! HOPEFULLY YOU GOT IT. If not Barry is the sun, and Killer Frost is the moon. Guys pleaseplease please tell me in the comment section so I can get to work on this story. I wanna finish this before December, so if I don't get enough comments I'm simply not gonna do it! Anyways Thanks! Please Review/Comment! And let's go snowbarry fam!**

 **-S ^_^**


End file.
